1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and systems for sharing power between two or more power sharing servers.
2. Description Of Related Art
Modern computing equipment and servers, such as blade servers, are frequently housed in “lights out” datacenters. These datacenters may be managed remotely, without the benefit of local administrative personnel. As such, when computing machinery that is housed within these data centers malfunctions, diagnostics cannot be performed locally without requiring an administrator to travel to the datacenter, which may be time consuming and expensive. Diagnostics may, however, be perform remotely. In order to perform remote diagnostics, the malfunctioning piece of computing machinery must be receiving electrical power so that remote management components of the malfunctioning piece of computing machinery can be accessed.